Eternamente
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: El único deseo de Bulma es recordar eternamente a Vegeta.


_¡Hola, gente bonita!_

_Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada de este _fandom, _así que intentaré llenar las perspectivas sobre un tema harto explorado._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ DB no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama._

_Dedicado con todo respeto a quienes han vivido de cerca algo parecido._

O&o&o&o&

**Eternamente.**

Alzheimer.

Bulma no podía creerlo. Ella era una científica brillante y una mujer aún atractiva a pesar de tener algunos años ya encima. Pero el resultado en las hojas de los análisis clínicos y la consulta con el médico lo corroboraban sin dejar lugar a duda alguna.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el frío calarle los huesos y la mente entumecida ¿O era eso producto de la enfermedad silenciosa a la que se enfrentaba? También sintió como sus manos temblaron un poco y después, en un intento de querer calmarse, las comenzó a estrujar fuertemente.

El doctor dijo o preguntó algo. En realidad no lo supo y tampoco le dio mayor importancia, simplemente se levantó de la silla y salió de ese lugar con olor a formol y medicina. Caminó hasta llegar a su vehículo y entró. No sabía qué hacer ¿Llamar a Milk? No, mala idea, la mujer era demasiado histérica ¿Videl, quizá? No, tampoco era que llevara una muy buena relación con la joven madre ¿Krillin? ¿O quizá Yamcha? No y no.

La opresión en su pecho se hizo más agudo ¿Cómo era posible que no existiera nadie a quien pudiera llamar, alguien con quien pudiera desahogarse? Recargó la nuca en el respaldo y volvió a cerrar los ojos fuertemente a fin de reprimir las lágrimas.

Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente y el sólo pensamiento le hizo sonreír irónicamente. Pero intentarlo podría valer la pena, después de todo y a pesar de todo ambos se habían escogido ¿o no?

Tecleó varios dígitos en una pantalla táctil y espero unos cuantos segundos hasta que esta dio imagen.

— ¿Qué quieres, mujer? ¿No ves que estoy entrenando? —la voz áspera del príncipe de los saya no le sorprendió, hacia tiempo que estaba acostumbrada a ello.

—Vegeta… Vegeta, mi auto se ha averiado. Ven por mí, por favor —Bulma trató de aparentar la mayor serenidad posible.

— ¿Qué? Manda a traer una grúa o que uno de tus hijos…

—Por favor —dijo en una interrupción.

Vegeta se quedó callado. La mujer nunca pedía, exigía y además algo raro le pasaba, podía percibirlo a través de la pantalla. Aún así emitió un gruñido de fastidio y, dándole la espalda a la científica se dirigió a apagar los controles de la cámara de gravedad.

La pantalla se puso de color negra y Bulma se sorprendió de sentirse tan tranquila al saber que Vegeta acudiría a su llamado.

Treinta minutos después el saya estaba recargado en el cofre del auto-nave con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino y una chamarra de pana negra con un cuello de forro de borrego.

Bulma salió de su vehículo y trató de sonreír un poco.

— ¿Hace frío? —al príncipe le sorprendió un poco la pregunta a ojos de él, fuera de lugar. Los pasados días había estado nevando, así que sí, estaba haciendo frío— ¿Recuerdas que eso fue lo que te pregunté el primer invierno que pasaste aquí en la Tierra?

Vegeta frunció el ceño ¿Había ido hasta ese lugar sólo para hablar de trivialidades?

—Tú no sabías lo que era la nieve porque en tu planeta natal no había eso. Y nunca permanecías mucho tiempo en un lugar porque o bien lo conquistaban o eran las bases de Freezer. Así que estabas siempre de planeta en planeta.

Bulma se acercó al príncipe, recargando sus caderas en las de él, un gesto muy sugestivo. Vegeta la miró de reojo, pero sin moverse y decir palabra alguna.

—Recuerdo que aunque no dijiste nada, te gustó la nieve. Dime, Vegeta ¿te sigue gustando?

El de cabellos en punta carraspeó un poco y dirigió un poco la mirada hacia el cielo que se divisaba en medio de los edificios altos de la zona.

—Cuando la nieve cae todo está en silencio— respondió el saya. A ella no podía ocultarle nada. De hecho la terrícola parecía tener el extraño don de leerlo como si se tratara de un libro abierto, así que había decidido que no tenía caso alguno quedarse callado por mucho tiempo.

Bulma recargó la cabeza en el hombro del príncipe y nuevamente éste no hizo movimiento alguno. Sin embargo, él se daba cuenta de que algo estaba sucediéndole. De pronto la escuchó reírse.

— ¿Sabes de que me acabo de acordar? De la vez en que tuviste que ir a recibir a Freezer con esa camisa horrible de 'Bad Man'.

—Primero, yo no fui a recibir a ese sabandija— ésta vez Vegeta sí se había movido para poder verla directamente a la cara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que su mujer sonreía, su gesto era forzado. En realidad ella se encontraba triste.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras ella fijaba la vista a lo lejos.

— ¿Por qué… por qué has tenido que acordarte de eso? —dijo Vegeta sin saber qué tenía que hacer exactamente.

La sonrisa amarga de Bulma se acentuó más.

—Porque quisiera que eso y más permaneciera eternamente grabado en mi mente —la mujer no lo pudo resistir más y, primero, un sollozo ahogado se hizo presente, para después aparecer un llanto más sonoro.

Bulma se abrazó al cuello del príncipe. Él no supo que hacer. Nunca la había visto en ese estado. Él sólo recordaba a la mujer demandante, agresiva que tanto le había llamado la atención hasta el día de hoy.

—Vegeta —dijo en un susurro —Siempre te he dejado ser y nunca te he pedido nada. Pero esta vez déjame pedirte algo. Llévame a casa ¿quieres?

Las manos de la mujer se aferraron más al cuello del saya y él que no entendía nada, ni siquiera ese extraño nudo que se le formaba en la garganta al verla en ese estado, la tomó con la suficiente fuerza, pasando su brazo derecho por debajo de las piernas de la mujer y emprendió vuelo con rumbo a casa.

Ni en el camino ni al llegar pronunciaron palabra alguna. Bulma simplemente le dijo que prepararía algo para la cena, que él podía seguir con su entrenamiento y que ya le llamaría al estar todo listo.

Y en los días siguientes las cosas siguieron con la rutina normal. Salvo algunas excepciones, como el día en que a ella se le olvidó reparar la cámara de gravedad y él le riñó, o como el día en que queriendo hablar con su hijo olvidó su nombre, o como la vez en que olvidó a qué había salido de casa, o como el día en que… definitivamente olvidó quién era ella misma.

— ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? —habló Trunks con un dejo de furia en su voz.

—Mamá no nos dijo nada y desde hace meses que lo sabía —la voz quebrada de Bura— Ni siquiera a papá se lo dijo.

Trunks dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño. De sobra está decir que el mueble se rompió.

— ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasando! ¿De qué sirve que tengamos tanto dinero o que en la corporación estén los mejores laboratorios?

—Mamá no se merece esto, Trunks —sollozó Bura y el chico abrazó a su hermana.

En tanto, Vegeta había escuchado toda la conversación desde afuera de la cocina. Su mirada se dirigió a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba la habitación de Bulma. Se había decidido que lo mejor era que él se trasladara a otro cuarto.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta sin atreverse a abrirla.

"No hay nada que se pueda hacer ya", había dicho el médico, "si la señora hubiera tomado sus medicamentos el proceso se hubiera retardado un poco más".

Vegeta abrió la puerta, la figura delgada de Bulma le impactó. Ya había escuchado decir que poco a poco se iría olvidando todo incluso de comer. Apretó los puños y no sabía qué hacer o qué decir y se odiaba por ello ¿Aunque en realidad el saberlo ayudaría en algo?

Su vista se posó en el reproductor de música que estaba en uno de los rincones del cuarto y se dirigió hacia allá. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a buscar algo, hasta que lo encontró. Movió un par de cosas más y la música comenzó a sonar. Se trataba de la favorita de Bulma, pero ella siguió con la mirada perdida, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

Vegeta se sintió frustrado y lanzó la caja del disco contra la pared. El ruido hizo que la mujer se sobresaltara un poco y el príncipe saya la miró como pidiéndole una disculpa. Vegeta entonces observó que en medio de los pedazos de la caja se encontraba una hoja doblada. Eso le llamó la atención y la recogió.

Le asombró ver que esta tenía rotulado su nombre.

_Vegeta:_

_Seguramente para cuando leas esto tú te habrás dado cuenta de que ya no existe nada que se pueda hacer. Tú vendrás y querrás poner mi música favorita para ver si tengo alguna reacción. Perdóname por no cooperar._

_No te sientas culpable. Nadie lo es. Los humanos somos muy frágiles y por más adelantos que tengamos creo que jamás seremos capaces de vencer a la muerte. Y tú dirás "nosotros los saya no somos tan diferentes"…_

_Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero darte las gracias por haber permanecido conmigo durante todos estos años. Por darme un par de hijos maravillosos y por las miles de aventuras que pasé a tu lado._

_Gracias por dejarte amar, príncipe sayajin._

Vegeta miró a su mujer y el sentimiento lo envolvió. Sólo una vez en su vida había llorado, pero ésta vez parecía que sería la segunda. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, para después abrazarla. Ella al principio se resistió un poco, pero la fuerza del guerrero fue más. Finalmente la mujer se quedó quieta y él cerró los ojos.

Las cortinas de la ventana estaba recorridas y los ojos opacos de Bulma parecieron recobrar un poco de vida al ver la nieve caer.

—Vegeta… —susurró, para después quedar todo en silencio.

El ki de su mujer había desaparecido, pero al parecer lo que ella había deseado se había cumplido.

"Quisiera que eso y más permaneciera eternamente grabado en mi mente".

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Mientras escribía esto no dejé de escuchar __**Stirb nicht vor mir**__, una canción de Ramstein. Así que si quieren ambientarse un poco…_

_Esta era una historia que necesitaba hacer, tenía tantas emociones dentro de mí y era sano que las sacara de algún modo constructivo. No tengo nada más que decir, sólo que dejen un review por si les gustó o no._

_Sayo!_


End file.
